SAINT TREK
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: O espaço, a Fronteira Final...essas são as aventuras da SS.Sanctuary e de seu Capitão Milo...epa! Tem algo errado aqui!


SAINT TREK 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Massami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Star Trek e seus personagens pertencem a Gene Roddenberry e às empresas licenciadas.

"Milo tem certeza de que não se importa?"-Desirée perguntou novamente ao Cavaleiro de Escorpião, deitado preguiçosamente no sofá, com Alexandre ao seu lado.

"Sem problemas!"-respondeu sorrindo.-"Você e Kamus aproveitem a noite que eu cuido do projeto de cavaleiro aqui."

"Ei!"-o menino protestou.

"E estamos assistindo a maratona de Jornada nas Estrelas na T.V."-completou.

"Estão vendo isso há quatro horas!"-falou Kamus entrando na sala.

"É a série clássica! E vamos assistir a Nova Geração também!"-explicou Milo, Kamus revirou os olhos.-"James T. Kirk e Spock encontrando o capitão Picard. É clássica essa cena!"

"Não vou discutir isso."-suspirou Kamus, e virou-se para a esposa.-"Vamos, cherrie? O Festival de Arte já começou."

"Tudo bem."-e saíram.-"Acha que ficarão bem?"

"Pode não parecer, mas Milo é muito responsável...às vezes...uma vez ou outra no ano."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Após mais duas horas de Jornada nas Estrelas, Alexandre já estava dormindo no tapete da sala, usando uma almofada como travesseiro, Milo começava a cochilar no sofá. E o sono foi dominando-o, até que se entregou ao mundo dos sonhos, ouvindo a narração do próximo episódio.

"O espaço...a Fronteira Final...essas são as aventuras da SS.Interprise em sua missão de cinco anos..Descobrindo novos mundos, novas civilizações...indo audaciosamente até onde nenhum homem jamais foi..."

"Capitão Alessandros, acorde."

Milo piscou os olhos algumas vezes para se situar e olhou para as próprias roupas. Usava o uniforme vermelho da Federação, com as insígnias de capitão. Olhou ao redor e quase teve um surto ao ver-se na Ponte de Comando de uma nave estelar. Com seus amigos e companheiros vestidos como tripulantes da nave. Aioria, Marin, Aioros, Aldebaran...todos usando roupas da membros da tripulação da Interprise, sentados em frente a painéis.

"Onde estou?"-perguntou assustado.

"É uma pergunta ilógica, capitão."-Milo olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado, era Kamus. Com o olhar mais frio que conhecia.-"Está na Ponte de Comando da SS. Sanctuary, capitão."

Milo olhou bem para o rosto do amigo e reparou em suas orelhas...pontudas.

"AAAHHHHHH...Kamus você é um vulcano?"-apontando para ele.-"Tá que às vezes eu pensava que você era um ET de tão frio...mas aí é brincadeira!"

"Eu sou um vulcano sim, capitão."-Kamus ergueu sua sobrancelha.-"Seu Oficial de Ciências."

"Com mil demônios! Eu avisei Milo, que aquele contato com os Tarquinoianos do setor zeta 7 poderia causar-lhe algum mal. Deve estar com a febre Tarquinoiana."-falou Mu entrando na sala e com um aparelho o escaneava.

"Mu! Você é meu Oficial Médico?"

"Sim , Milo."-Mu o olha bem.-"Confusão, falta de memória...não são sintomas da febre Tarquioniana, mas da Peste kravokanosiana."

"Kravo o que?"-Milo balançou a cabeça.-"Ah...é um sonho. Só pode ser! Que legal! Eu sou o capitão da Federação!"

"O que acha, Kamus?"-Mu sussurrando para o Oficial de Ciências.

"Que humanos são cada vez mais ilógicos."-respondeu, observando Milo rodar na cadeira de Capitão como criança.

"Iiiiiiuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sou o Capitão de uma nave estelar!"

Uma clássica gotinha rolou em suas cabeças.

"Bem...ham-ham..."-Milo limpando a garganta.-"O que temos na agenda hoje? Descobrir um novo mundo? Uma nova civilização? Indo audaciosamente até onde nenhum homem jamais foi? Vamos salvar alguma princesa alien gostosinha?"

"Não, capitão."-respondeu Kamus.-"Vamos nos encontrar com o Supremo comandante da Frota de Guerra Klingon para um tratado de paz."

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"Nenhuma princesa alien gostosinha pra salvar?"

"Não."

"Mas...eu quero salvar uma princesa alien gostosa...T.T"

"Não vamos salvar nenhuma princesa alien gostosa, capitão!"-irritou-se Kamus.

"Tá bem...cara chato."-ele se recompõem.-"E com se chama o Supremo comandante mesmo?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Milo! Ele é conhecido como Máscara da Morte!"-respondeu o Dr. Mu.-"Você já lutaram antes na Batalha de Alfa Centauro!"

"Já? E quem se deu bem?"

"Você."-respondeu o dr. Mu.

"Gostei!"

"E o Supremo Comandante jurou que penduraria a sua cabeça na ponte de comando da nave dele se o visse outra vez, capitão."-respondeu o frio Kamus.

"Aí, não gostei disso."

"Nave de Guerra Klingon se aproximando capitão."-Aioria avisou.

"O Supremo Comandante quer conversar com o senhor, capitão."-Marin, Oficial de Comunicações alertou.

"Coloque na tela."-pediu Milo fazendo pose de capitão.

A tela mostra a imagem do Supremo comandante Klingon, Máscara da Morte. Sentados ao seu lado estavam Shina e Shura.

"Nos encontramos de novo, capitão Alessandros."-falou sério.

Milo olhou bem para eles, precisamente em suas testas e...

"HUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUA!"-gargalhando e apontando para a tela.-"Perino, que testa ridícula!"

"Como?"-indignou-se Máscara da Morte.

"Capitão! Ficou louco?"-falava o Dr. Mu.-"Você é a esperança de paz na galáxia da Federação e...para onde está ligando, Kamus?"

"Agência de viagens? Quero uma passagem para Mizar Alfa."-falava em um comunicador.-"Só de ida está bom!"

"Isso é uma afronta!"-berrava Máscara da Morte.-"Prepare-se para um duelo de vida ou morte capitão!"

"Cumã?"

"Teletransporte!"-berrou Máscara da Morte.

Logo em seguida, Milo, Kamus e Mu são envolvidos por uma luz e teletransportados para um planeta próximo ao local onde sua nave estava. Na frente deles, aparecem Máscara da Morte, Shina e Shura.

"Prepare-se para lutar comigo, capitão Alessandros...até a morte!"-desafiou o comandente.

"Há...não sabe com quem está lidando, testudo!"-Milo aponta seu dedo para o Klingon.-"Além de capitão de uma nave estelar, sou cavaleiro de ouro!"

"Do que ele está falando, Kamus?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia, doutor."

"AGULHA ESCARLA..."-ele olha para o dedo.-"EI! POR QUE A MINHA UNHA NÃO FICA VERMELHA, CRESCE E NÃO DISPARA A MINHA AGULHA ESCARLATE?"

"Porque isso seria ilógico capitão."-falou Kamus.

"Porque unhas não crescem de repente e ficam vermelhas, Milo."-respondeu Mu.

"Porque isso é um sonho, seu mané!"-respondeu um desconhecido.

De repente, todos ficam congelados no tempo, com exceção do capitão Milo. Este olha para o lado e vê um menino de aparente treze anos, de cabelos dourados e compridos, olhos azuis celestes usando uma roupa da Federação.

"Quem é você?"

"Sou Morpheus! O deus dos sonhos!"-respondeu com ar de superioridade.-"Vim aqui te dar uma lição!"

"Lição?"-Milo não entendeu.-"O que eu te fiz?"

"HÁ! Não se lembra?"-apontando para ele acusadoramente.-"Pois eu vou te lembrar, mané!"

Morpheus com um gesto faz aparecer um telão e vem uma imagem do Santuário, dois dias atrás.

FLASHBACK...

"Tem deuses bem poderosos no Olimpo."-comentou Mu, estavam todos sentados conversando após um longo dia de treinos.

"Ah, mas tem uns que não são tanto assim."-falou Shura.

"Tem razão, Shura."-emendou Milo.-"Tem deuses que possuem títulos e poderes bem ridículos!"

"Ah, nem tanto Milo."-Mu interveio.

"Tem sim. Pra que serve então...bem, vejamos...Morpheus, o deus dos sonhos? Que nome mais bichoso e...

FIM DO FLASHBACK...

"Hehehe...você ouviu..."-Milo sem graça.

"Ouvi sim! Agora...prepare-se para o sofrimento eterno! Não vou te dar sossego em seus sonhos!"-e acrescenta com um sorriso maldoso.-"No mundo dos sonhos mando eu...você é um simples mortal sem poderes ou cosmos aqui...então..se vira!"

"Peraí. Fala sério! Não falei por mal!"-ele para.-"Do que tenho medo? Isso é um sonho. Sonhos não nos machucam de verdade."

"Ah, não?"

Morpheus puxa o cabelo de Milo que grita de dor.

"ISSO DOEU CARA!"-pausa para pensar.-"EI! A gente não devia sentir dor em sonhos!"

"Em meus sonhos podem sim!"-o jovem deus acrescentou sorrindo.

Morpheus estala os dedos e todos voltam a se moverem. Máscara da Morte avança contra Milo usando uma lança.

"Morra com honra!"-berrou o comandante.

"Vamos conversar!"-Milo pediu se desviando do primeiro ataque.

E Milo ia se desviando dos ataques de Máscara da Morte, mas tropeça em uma pedra e cai ao chão, dolorosamente sentado . A lança de Máscara da Morte fazia o arco fatal, quando...

"Acorda, Milo!"-Máscara da Morte falou com a voz de Desirée.

"Hã?"-e ele desperta.-"Que? Como? Onde? Quando? Por que?"

"Vocês dois dormiram com a TV ligada."-ela explicou sorrindo.

Milo senta no sofá e vê Kamus erguendo Alexandre no colo para levá-lo ao quarto.

"Pode dormir aqui se quiser."-Kamus ofereceu.

"Ah, obrigado..Acho que dormir demais."-coçando a nuca e sentindo-se dolorido aonde caiu em seu sonho.

"Pode ficar com Alex amanhã?"-Desirée perguntou.-"Se não for incômodo? O Festival de arte termina amanhã."

"Tudo bem! Eu gosto de ficar com o Alex mesmo!"

"Que bom!"-ela sorriu satisfeita.-"E eu soube que amanhã haverá uma Maratona de Xena, a princesa guerreira na TV. Você gosta desse seriado,não é?"

Milo lembrou-se de Morpheu e de repente a imagem dele usando a roupa de couro da Xena e o Kamus com as de Gabrielle vieram a sua mente. Ele arrepiou-se, balançou a cabeça com força.

"ECA!"-Desirée não entendeu.-"Amanhã eu trago um livro..."

Fim!

u.ú..Ok! Façam a fila para jogarem pedras. Essa foi uma tentativa vã de fazer humor. Tive essa idéia após assistir Jornada nas Estrelas na Sky. Imaginei como seria se Milo fosse o capitão...eheheehhehehe...

Acreditem, não será a única vez que o vingativo Morpheus vai aprontar com Milo!


End file.
